The present invention relates to an automatic duplex copying machine and, more particularly, to an automatic duplex copying machine with a circulating document handler.
A new type of electrophotographic copying machine called an automatic duplex copying function is provided for making double-side copied papers through a process whereby a one-side copied paper sheet is stored within an intermediate tray and again led to a copying process portion after having been reversed in its transporting direction. The duplex copying machine, if coupled with a circulating document handler, is to automatically and successively makes a plurality of double-sided copy papers.
A paper jam may occur in this type of copying machine during copying of either side of the copy paper in particular, during copying the latter side of the page after the former side of the jammed paper has been copied. In such a case, the former-copied paper is removed, so that after removing the jammed paper, the former page in addition to the latter page must be copied again. It is therefore desired to provide an improved type of automatic duplex copying machine with a recirculating document handler for simplyfying the resumption of the further copying.